Married!
by TheModernAthena
Summary: My first fanfic! Fletcherie get married and stuff... And I suck at summaries... I'm also looking for a Beta, please PM if you're interested. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That went well

"We're getting married!" Fletcher and Valkyrie exclaimed simultaneously, leaving everyone speechless. This did not last.

Tanith squealed "Yay! I'm gonna be the maid of honour! Eeeekk! "

"You're pregnant aren't you? That's why you're getting married! I swear you only get shotgun marriages these days!" Skulduggery shouted

"We, uh, haven't um, uh,, well, uh, ya know…" Fletcher trailed off, leaving both him and Valkyrie very red in the face.

"Well, you'll be pregnant soon, I assume you're having a honeymoon! You're too young, you're only 22!" China said, trying to stay calm "How are you going to cope with a baby **and** Fletcher?"

"Is that an insult?" Fletcher asked

China glared at him "Yes, a very big one!"

Valkyrie looked furious. "**No-one **insults my boyfrien- I mean fiancé! Come on Fletch, we're leaving!" She grabbed his hand and stalked out the room

China screeched "Don't dump your babies on me when you go saving the world!"

And they were gone.

"Well I think that went well." Skulduggery said

**Yes. I know it's short but the chapters will be longer. I just wanted to start with this.**

**~Oilbhe Wren**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ****I'm super sorry about the lateness of the update but I'd forgotten I'd already written it and started writing again :/**

**By the way, Fletcherie are in Australia **

**Val is 22, so you can work out Strechy Fletchy's age from that. Blame Skylair Hernandez for that nickname!**

**And just to let you know, I will probably be swapping from present to past-tense... I don't know why, I'm a weird writer.**

**General POV**

"How am I meant to tell my parents Fletch? They'll go mad!" Valkyrie said, worried.

"They'll be fine with it Val! They're always so relaxed," Fletcher said, leaning back in his deck chair. "Yeah, when you're around!" Valkyrie pointed out "They lectured me when I moved in to Gordon's mansion, how do you think they're going to react to this?! Skulduggery was right, I'm too young."

Fletcher sighed "Relax Val. You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do, Fletch."

"Then you're not too young. Twenty-two is the perfect age to get married. If you really want, we can go tell them now, get it over with."

"We could go for dinner tonight maybe?" She suggested.

"That's a great idea, Val."

"I'll need to call my mum first. I've left my phone at home, can I borrow yours?"

"Yeah, 'course baby." He reached into his pocket, fishing out his iPhone, and hands it to Valkyrie.

She maked a face. "Baby?"

"Yeah. I'm trying it out. What do you think?"

"Hmm. I can get used to it, if you like, it's not bad. I actually kind of like it. I need to think of one for you now. Hmm.. I know! There's this hilarious one Tanith came up with the other day-"

"Shouldn't you be calling your mum, Val?"

Her wide grin was replaced with a nervous look. "I guess I should. What is my mum's number saved as on here?"

"Uh. Val's Mum I think."

"V-a=l-s m-u-m. Hurry up, stupid phone." Valkyrie tapped her foot impatiently on a rock. "You thought right! Found it," she pressed her index finger to her lips. "Now hush."

Fletcher laughed, smiling at his Valkyrie.

The phone rang for about 15 seconds, and the Valkyrie's mum picked up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Mum, I'm calling from Fletcher's phone. Is it ok if me and Fletcher come round for dinner tonight?"_

_"Of course, Steph. Any particular reason, or do you just want to catch up with your lovely parents?"_

_"Me and Fletcher just want to tell you something, that's all."_

_"Okay sweetheart, see you soon, God bless."_

_"Bye mum, love you!" _

Valkyrie hung up, and squeezed Fletcher's hand.

"Well. That's over, until tonight. Can you please put some sunblock on my back," she said handing him the bottle of sunblock. "I can't come back burnt, or, although unlikely, tanned, when we were only meant to be at Gordon's."

"Ha-ha, you and your Irish skin. Sunblock."

Val slapped him lightly. "Shut up!"

He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I was joking! I love your skin, along with every other part of you."

She blushed a deep red. "Okay, I'll let you off."

"Thank you," He bowed. "Your Majesty."

"Hmph."

"Should we just go back home?"

"Why?"

"Because, we can cuddle, for a very long time, without you getting sun burnt."

"That's actually a good idea, Fletch. I'll just pack up my stuff, and we can go."

"Do you need any help?"

Valkyrie scowled at him. "I am capable of picking stuff up, eejit."

"I wasn't doubting your picking-up abilities, I was just being a nice fiancé."

She grunted "Well don't. Let's go home now Fletchy.

"Aren't you lucky I found us an empty beach? Aren't you luck I'm a teleporter? What would you do without me?"

"I wouldn't get burnt."

"No need to be rude! See you later Australia!"

She took his hand and smiled. "Come on Fletch, let's go home."

**Valkyrie's POV**

I was so nervous. We teleported to our usual spot, not far from my parents house. My stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. We walked to the door and knocked. The wait felt like years, though it was probably no more than 30 seconds.

My mum opened the door, and smiled when she saw me and Fletcher.

Fletcher POV

"Steph! Fletcher! Come in!" Valkyrie's mum said, smiling.

We shuffled into the house. I squeezed Val's hand, and she looked up at me with a small smile on her face.

Mrs. Edgley enveloped Val in a big hug.

"Gosh, I haven't seen you for ages! How are you two?"

Val answered first. "We're grand, Mum."

"Yeah, marvellous." I added.

"Marvellous. What a funny word," I recognise the voice of Val's dad from the door of the kitchen. "Mar-vell-ous. Marvellous marvellous marvellous marvellous marvellous. Sounds even funnier after a while. "

I laugh. He is so weird. Great guy, really funny, but so bizarre.

Val POV

I smell something odd… something burning..

"Can you smell that?" I say to my mum

She sniffs, her nose pointing slightly towards the ceiling. She turns to my dad. "Des."

"Yes, dear?"

"Have you taken the roast out of the oven?"

"Well, um, no. I don't think I have actually." He says, with a rather sheepish look on his face.

Mum sighs. "Well, it looks like we'll be having soup for dinner then. Why don't you two go sit down, Des, come with me, help me sort dinner out."

"Come on Fletchy," I say, tugging on his hand. "We can tell them when we've finished dinner."

He spins me around, pulling me into a hug, and rests his head on mine. We stay like this for a while, in silence, which is finally broken by Fletch. "Come on; let's sit down, before you distract me again."

Maybe I should go and help with dinner. It doesn't sound to good from here.

I drag Fletcher over to the dining room, and gently- well, gently for me – push him into a chair.

"I'm going to go and help my mum with dinner; I won't be too long, hopefully. Love you."

I bend down and plant a kiss on his lips.

He grins. "Love you too, Valikins." I scowl at him.  
"Shut up you spastic!" I stride out of the dining room, leaving him with a look of mock hurt on his face.

Fletcher put his knife and fork down on his plate. "That's was delicious, thank you Mrs Edgely."

"Thank you Fletcher," she says with a light tone. "But how many times do I have to tell you, call me Mel."

He grinned. "Okay, _Mel_."

"Didn't you have something to tell us, Steph?"

I shot a look at Fletch. _Oh god. I can't tell them. Yes you can, Valkyrie. The worst thing_

Fletch takes my hand. "Mum. Um. MeandFletcheraregettingmarried."

**DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! **

**Yeah, I'm gonna be super evil and leave it at that.**

**Please review! **


End file.
